dont_starve_gamefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hamlet
Hamlet es el tercer DLC lanzado para Don't Starve que se adentra en los origenes del hombre cerdo. Se reveló oficialmente el 13 de septiembre de 2017. La versión beta cerrada duró del 15 de octubre de 2018 al 29 de octubre de 2018. Todos los jugadores que participaron en la beta cerrada recibieron el DLC de forma gratuita para steam. El acceso anticipado comenzó el 8 de noviembre de 2018, y finalizó el 14 de mayo de 2019. __TOC__ Descripción oficial En Don't Starve: Hamlet, Wilson descubre una ciudad perdida de cerdos aristócratas ubicada en la jungla tropical. Reencuéntrate con la vida de ciudad con tiendas de cerdos, casas, artículos nuevos, biomas y más, o adéntrate en las antiguas ruinas de cerdos y prueba la caza del tesoro en esta nueva expansión para un solo jugador. Características Mundo * Estaciones ** Templada ** Húmeda ** Lozana * Efectos del clima ** Niebla * Biomas ** Campo de batalla ** Cultivado ** Ciudad Cerdo ** Suburbios ** Pintado ** Selva Tropical ** Selva Tropical Profunda ** Selva Tropical de Gas ** Estanque de Lirios ** Pináculo ** Llanuras salvajes * Areas subterráneas ** Cueva Hendida ** Antiguas Ruinas de Cerdo ** Colina de Mant * Tiendas de Cerdo y Construcciones ** Spa Colas Rizadas de Barro ** Casa de Campo ** Arreglos Florales de la Srt. Sow ** Palacio ** Tienda General de Pigg and Pigglet ** Alojamiento de Canteras ** Tienda de Armas de Boar Tusk ** Tienda Arcana del Cerdo Volador ** Tienda de Orejeras de Sow ** The Sterling Trough Deli ** Emporio de Rarezas 'The Sty' ** La Torre del Tinkerer ** Academia de Swinesbury ** Ayuntamiento de Swinesbury ** Tienda de Comestibles de Swinesbury ** Intercambio Mineral de Swinesbury ** Slanty Shanty ** Casa del Pueblo ** Torre de Vigilancia * Maceta Aplastante * Muro Antiguo * Panal de Hormigas * Calendario del Aporkalypse * Roca Alcachofa * Erupción de Basalto * Globo Estrellado * Desmoronamiento de Brasero * Globo Desinflado * Bola de estiércol * Pila de estiércol * Pozo del Fin * Fuente de la Juventud * Montón de Mosquitos * Cofre de Miel * Lámpara * Poste de Luz * Colina de Mandrágora * Estalagmita de Colina de Mant * Trampa de Lanza Desagradable * Tallado Siniestro * Huevos Petrificados * Huesos Petrificados * Esculturas en Ruinas * Entrada Ruinosa * Campamento Secreto de Bandidos * Piscina Espumosa * Agujero Fantasmagórico * Trono de Estalagmita * Enchufe de Piedra * Losa de Piedra * Tallado Llamativo * Grieta Sospechosa * Nido Trueno * Pilar sin Importancia * Pilar de Piedra sin Importancia * Bracero de Pared * Objetos Intemperizado * Cesta de Mimbre * Pozo de los Deseos Mecánicas * Pestañas de Crafteo: Caza Tesoros, Renovar y Planificación de la Ciudad * Economía: Cerdos Comerciantes y Tiendas de Cerdo * Interiores * Aporkalypse * Fiebre de Heno * Cerdo Fiesta * Objetos Peculiares Personajes * Wilba * Wormwood * Wheeler Criaturas * Cerdos ** Banquero ** Cosmetóloga ** Coleccionista ** Erudita ** Granjero ** Floristera ** Fabricante de Sombreros ** Cazador ** Cerdo Enmascarado ** Alcalde Truffleston ** Minero ** Reina Cerdo ** Profesor ** Guardia Real ** Tendero ** Ujier ** Obrero * Ancient Herald * Ancient Spirit * BFB * Dung Beetle * Elder Mandrake * Giant Grub * Glowfly * Gnat Swarm * Hanging Vine * Hippopotamoose * Iron Hulk * Kingfisher * Large Iron Hulk * Mant * Maxameleon * Orange Piko * Pangolden * Parrot (Blue) * Peagawk * Pigeon * Piko * Platapine * Pog * Poison Dartfrog * Pugalisk * Queen Womant * Rabid Beetle * Ro Bin * Scorpion * Snaptooth * Spider Monkey * Thunderbird * Vampire Bat * Viper * Weevole Plantas * Bramble * Bramble Bloom * Claw Palm Tree * Creeping Vines * Exotic Flower * Great Leafy Stalk * Hanging Vine * Hedge * Intricate Topiary * Lawn Decoration * Lily Pad * Lotus Plant * Jungle Canopy Vines * Jungle Floor Ferns * Magic Flower * Nettle Vine * Rainforest Tree ** Cocooned Tree * Tall Grass * Tea Tree * Tuber Tree Objetos/Estructuras * Fabricables ** Ball Pein Hammer ** Bird Whistle ** Blunderbuss ** Bramble Husk ** Bramble Trap ** Bug B'Gone ** Claw Palm Sapling ** Compost Wrap ** Cork Barrel ** Cork Bat ** Cork Bowl Canoe ** Cork Candle Hat ** Cowl ** Demolition Permit ** Disarming Tools ** Fancy Helmet ** Gas Mask ** Gold Pan ** Halberd ** Hogus Porkusator ** House Expansion Permit ** Living Artifact ** Magnifying Glass ** Mant Mask ** Mant Suit ** Oscillating Fan ** Pith Hat ** Poison Balm ** Pugalisk Wand ** Root Trunk ** Shamlet Mask ** Shears ** Skyworthy ** Sprinkler ** Smelter ** Tin Suit ** Thunderhat ** Vortex Cloak ** Weevole Mantle * Comida ** Raw and Cooked Aloe ** Raw and Cooked Asparagus ** Raw and Cooked Bean Bugs ** Raw and Cooked Gummy Slug ** Raw and Cooked Poison Dartfrog Legs ** Raw and Cooked Radish ** Raw and Cooked Seed Pod ** Raw and Fried Tuber ** Raw and Fried Blooming Tuber ** Lotus Flower and Cooked Lotus Root ** Bramble Bulb ** Clippings ** Flytrap Stalk ** Magic Water ** Nectar ** Nettle * Recetas de la Olla de Barro ** Asparagus Soup ** Feijoada ** Gummy Cake ** Hard Shell Tacos ** Iced Tea ** Nettle Rolls ** Snake Bone Soup ** Spicy Vegetable Stinger ** Steamed Ham Sandwich ** Tea * Objetos ** Alloy ** Bandit Stash Map ** Chitin ** Cork ** Dark Tatters ** Deed of home ownership ** Executive Hammer ** Gold Dust ** Hippopotamoose Antler ** Infused Iron ** Iron Ore ** Jungle Burr ** Key to the City ** Lost Relics ** Navigadget ** Oinc, Tenpiece Oinc y Centapiece Oinc ** Peagawk Plume ** Pew-matic Horn ** Pherostone ** Pig Skin? ** Platapine Quill ** Pugalisk Skull ** Regal Scepter ** Ro Bin Gizzard Stone ** Royal Crown ** Royal Gallery Key ** Security Contract ** Silver Necklace ** Snake Bone ** Stalking Stick ** Stone Egg ** Swashy Hat ** Thunder Feather ** Weevole Carapace * Caminos ** Beard Hair Rug ** Cultivated Turf ** Dense Turf ** Flat Stone Turf ** Lawn Turf ** Mossy Turf ** Painted Sand Turf ** Rainforest Turf ** Stone Road Turf ** Wild Plains Turf * Nuevas Cosas * Nevas Baratijas Cambios en contenido existente * El Prestidigitador es reemplazado por el Hogus Porkusator debido a que los Conejos no están disponibles en mundos Hamlet. * Los Pescados tienen un aspecto alternativo, parecidos a la carpa. * Los Troncos son de color blanco. * Las Cañas de pescar adquieren un color más oscuro. * La Piel de serpiente y los artículos elaborados a partir de ella tienen un aspecto alternativo. * Fantasmas son reemplazados con Espiritus Antiguos. Contenido de otros DLCs Dado que Hamlet es el tercer DLC lanzado para Don't Starve, se basa en varias mecánicas que se presentaron originalmente en los DLCs previos Don't Starve: Reign of Giants y Don't Starve: Shipwrecked . Por lo tanto, estos mecanismos (y objetos/estructuras que se necesitan para lidiar con ellos) debían incluirse en Hamlet y ahora también están disponibles para jugadores que en realidad no poseen Reign of Giants o Shipwrecked. Mecánicas * Reign of Giants Set de piezas * Efectos de Luna llena * Humedad * Sobrecalentamiento * Pestaña Náutica * Remo y vela con Botes * Veneno * Olas Efectos de clima * Vientos Fuertes Criaturas/Plantas * Birchnutter * Abedul * Topolombriz * Palmera * Palmera Guardián * Loro * Tucán * Horror flotante Objetos/Estructuras * Topogafas * Ventilador lujoso * Mochila aislante * Cobertizo para siesta * Lanzador automático de hielo * Veleta dolorosa * Armadura de escamas * Lucero del Alba * Cofre escamado * Gorra de gatopache * Sombrero para lluvia * Ojombrilla * Machete * Machete Lujoso * Antídoto * Coconada * Chafarote supremo * Ropa * Tubos de goteo * Sombrero de piel de serpiente * Chaqueta de piel de serpiente * Balsa de tronco * Bote de remos * Bote de carga * Vela de piel de serpiente * Catalejo * Sombrero de capitán * Cola de gato * Plumón * Escamas * Pelaje espeso * Bambú * Arena * Aceite de serpiente * Piel de serpiente * Glándula venenosa * Vid * Comida ** Piña de abedul Cruda y Asada ** Sandía Cruda y a la Parrila ** Cubo de hielo ** Semillas de Sandía ** Cocos Crudos, A la mitad y Roastizados ** Granos de café Crudos and Rostizados ** Bocado de pescado Crudo y Cocido ** Patata dulce Cruda y Cocida ** Atún "sin Boladelfin" ** Bistec de pescado ** Semillas de patata * Baratijas ** Ancient Vase ** Brain Cloud Pill ** Orange Soda ** Voodoo Doll Cambios en contenido existente * Animales pequeños capturados ahora mueren de hambre si no se alimentan. * Muchos artículos equipables existentes ahora ofrecen cantidades diferentes de resistencia al agua. * Muchos objetos y estructuras existentes ahora son inflamables. * Tanto la Mochila de Cerdo como el Saco de Krampus son impermeables (objetos dentro no se mojaran) y la Mochila de Cerdo ralentiza menos al jugador. * El Paraguas y el Sombrero de paja ahora pierden durabilidad cuando están equipados. * La Piedra térmica y el Bate de jamón pueden ser congelados en un Refrigerador. * Los Rayos ahora pueden impactar y dañar al jugador. * Comida lista para recoger de la Olla de barro y la Estantería de secado comenzaran a pudrirse y algunas comidas existentes dan calor, o enfrían al jugador cuando se consume. * Muchos objetos y estructuras tienen nuevas recetas y niveles de elaboración. * Los Artilugios eléctricos ahora pueden ser fabricados por todos los Personajes. * Huesos ahora pueden ser martillados para obtener Fragmentos óseos. * Cuando el jugador muere, un Esqueleto aparecerá en esa ubicación con los objetos del jugador. * Los arboles ofrecen protección contra la lluvia. * Golpear una criatura con una Antorcha o con el Encendedor de Willow puede prenderle en fuego. * Fertilizantes y el Cetro de hielo can be used to extinguish fires directly. * Plumas pueden ser usadas como Combustible. * Bayas resplandecientes y los Ojos del Deerclopss ahora pueden ser juntados. * El Bate de jamón ahora hace menos daño mientras mas se eche a perder. * El Suelo de hierba y la Hierba cortada adquieren un color más verde. * La Red de Insectos es renombrada solo como Red. Curiosidades * El título del DLC, Hamlet, tiene 3 significados. Puede referirse a un pueblo, ser un juego de palabras para los cerdos. (Ham'let) ('Ham significa Jamón en español), o ser una referencia a La obra de Shakespeare * La fecha de lanzamiento del DLC '' Hamlet '' fue originalmente programada para el 1º / 2º trimestre de 2018. El acceso anticipado se planeó originalmente para fines de abril de 2019.Forums Update on the extension of Early Access * Cuando Steam implementó la nueva función de lista de deseos en febrero de 2018, agregaron accidentalmente la fecha de lanzamiento estimada privada para '' Hamlet '', el 20 de marzo de 2018, en lugar de la fecha pública del 1º / 2º trimestre de 2018.Forums comment by developer Joe Wreggelsworth on February 16th, 2018 This was soon corrected. * El primer personaje exclusivo de '' Hamlet '' fue Warbucks, que se agregó durante la versión beta del DLC. Más tarde se retiró del DLC en la actualización 307715 del Early Access. Sus archivos se mantuvieron en el juego, y las partidas preexistentes con él no cambiarían. En la publicación de actualización en los foros, Klei dio su razonamiento para eliminarlo: "No estábamos muy contentos con el funcionamiento de Warbucks. Al tratar de encontrar maneras de hacerlo funcionar, decidimos que simplemente no era tan interesante como nos gustaría, y así hemos tomado la decisión de comenzar desde cero con un nuevo personaje." Forums Post for the Character Update * En el trailer, se ve a Wilson montando un globo aerostático. Esto es una reminiscencia de una obra de arte conceptual del Forbidden Knowledge Trailer Puzzle. * El escenario está inspirado en Monteverde, Costa Rica.Forums comment by developer Jason Dreger on November 20th, 2018 en:Don't_Starve:_Hamlet Referencias Categoría:Hamlet